Want to See You
by CrescentRaven
Summary: Aria Dennis was blinded during a car accident, connecting with a certain God of Mischief. The God takes care of her and they just generally cause shenanigans.
1. Into Asgard

I sat on the plush, lavender, bedsheets patiently as Leila braided my hair. I felt her out a hand on my shoulder and I woke from my trance.

"So, what's he like?" Leila asked in her squeaky, high pitched voice. Smiling slightly, I put my hand on hers and sighed quietly.

"You'll see, Leila, I promise. He's coming over at 7:00 on the dot." I answered happily.

"Oh, come on, Aria! I need to know!" Hearing the desperation in her voice, I giggled. Suddenly, my heightened sense of hearing picked up something from outside of the window. I stood, and Leila was at my side to help me outside. Soon, I could feel the cold air of the nighttime atmosphere, and my heels wobbled on the soil. He was there. I felt his presence already. And I smelled him, too. It was a cold, arctic pine smell, with a hint of sweet apple. A hand clenched at my shoulder as a whisper reached my ear.

"My god, he's gorgeous. Arie, where'd you get him? I want one." Leila squealed. She led me forward towards him. When she let me go, I was alone. No one helped me until there was a tender hand on my shoulder. I breathed in sharply, and he held my hand. His was freezing...and soft.

"You look stunning tonight, darling." He whispered in a chilling drawl that made the hairs on my scalp stand up straight. I loved him so much. "Now, hold onto my hand."

A sudden lurch upwards nearly caused me to yelp, and I buried my face into his chest. Furs. Severely blurred lights danced before the darkness in my eyes. My arm wrapped around his slender side and clenched the fabric at his waist. His hand entwined with mine, and I relaxed, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, the dizzying lights and lurching halted, and he and I were in midair for a few moments before we descended onto hard ground. I released my grip on him and took a step forward.

"Are we…" I trailed off, looking for his confirmation.

"Yes, Aria, we have arrived in my home, Asgard." He said proudly. An unfamiliar voice soon filled the echoing space.

"Loki, I see you have returned with your partner." It was a deep, reassuring voice coming from in front of me. Loki's hand still rested on my shoulder, and I halted.

"Aria is staying for five days, four nights, Heimdall. She will be treated like royalty, understood?" he said professionally. I couldn't hear a 'yes', but I knew that it was exchanged. Loki placed a hand at my back and led me forward slowly. Over a course of eight or so minutes, he led me across the Bifröst.

"That was tedious." I said plainly. He told me when we first met that he didn't like someone to blur the truth, so I didn't from then on.

"Indeed." Loki sighed. "Let's get you to your room, shall we?" I nodded, and we were off. As we stepped quickly, he gently stopped me before flights of stairs and warned me of inclines. Finally, we had reached where I would be staying.

Loki led me over to some sort of couch, which I awkwardly sank into. He sat with me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a moment as he allowed me to adjust to my surroundings. While seated, I drifted into a memory: how we first met.


	2. A Solemn Meeting

-switch to third person omniscient-

Aria was staring out the window of the car while her mother was driving. The two of them had just finished an argument and were purposefully ignoring one another.  
"Aria, baby, I know that life isn't easy right now but you have to dig yourself out of the hole you've made. It won't ge-" Her mother was interrupted by a sixteen-wheeler slamming into the side of the car. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Aria tried to scream as she couldn't help but stare at her mother's half-shattered skull that slammed into the steering wheel. Her vision went blank as a piece of debris collided with her eyes. Yet, through the choking darkness, an emerald green light flashed beyond her eyelids. Before she knew it, Aria was bleeding out of her left hip on the highway as someone was gently holding her.

"Miss? Are you alive?" said a velvet voice. Aria coughed out a couple drops of blood.

"I can't...can't see." she mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut through the agonizing pain in her eyes and left hip. Something cold, wet, and soft was wrapped around her eyes, probably a cloth, and she took a deep, controlled breath, but was soon sent into another coughing fit.

"Come now. Up we go." she could feel the man cautiously wrap his arm around her legs and pick her up bridal style. Though Aria couldn't see, she could still feel her face turn a tomato red.

"Alright, can you close your eyes?" the man asked. She nodded quietly and closed them, falling unconscious.

Aria groggily woke on something soft, like a bed. Her breath quickened as she realized that she still couldn't see. Thoughts became scrambled as she began to panic. Aria's hands flew to her eyes to find a cloth wrapped around her head. Footsteps soon entered her hearing and she made a valiant effort to sit up. A searing pain stabbed in her left hip, and Aria let out a mix of a cry and whimper of pain and crouched. A soft palm laid on her limp one that laid beside her. Aria retracted her hand.

"Aria, are you feeling better?" It was the same man who had held her earlier.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, startled by her scratchy voice.

"Ah. I thought you would ask that." sighed the man. Aria could hear a chair creak. She had a feeling she would be listening to some soppy life story.

"I am Loki. I am not from Midgard for I am an Asgardian God. Most of the gods of Asgard watch over a certain person as they are born and grow older and eventually die. We are forbidden from speaking with them at all or making contact. There is a sort of connection between the two beings in terms of skill and personality. My brother, Thor, watches over a boy who has his same brawn and, unfortunately, brain."

Aria giggled at Loki's passive aggressiveness. Although she couldn't see it, a genuine smile tugged at the corner of the god's mouth.

"If a God makes contact with their counterpart, they are exiled to that being's realm for 10 years." Loki explained, clasping his hands together. "Not many gods have done this, but the ones who have did it because their counterpart was in mortal danger physically or mentally."  
Aria's brows furrowed in concentration. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she spoke.

"So, am I your counterpart?" Aria asked, turning her head in the direction of his voice.

"That is correct," Loki stated, his heart clenching at the thought of the girl blaming him for her blindness. He was pleasantly surprised when the girl suppressed a relieved smile.

"Well, first of all, thank you. I never knew something like that existed. If it wasn't for you, I'd be splattered all over the sidewalk right now…" Aria trailed off.

"Aria, darling, are y-"

"My mother. Where is she? What happened to her?" She demanded, worry boiling up inside of her.

Loki's heart clenched yet again. He'd been watching over Aria Dennis since she was born. Telling her that her mother hadn't survived the accident may ruin their relationship.

Aria heard nothing but the air conditioner running after she asked about her mother's location. Her hands began to tremble as she dreaded his answer.

"I…" The god nicknamed Silvertongue was at a loss for words, yet Aria understood what he was trying to say. A silence settled in the room until Aria let out a quiet sob. Loki began to panic. His mother hadn't taught him how to calm a crying woman.

His mother.

A wave of sadness washed over the god as he realized that he wasn't going to see his mother again for a decade. His mother was the only person who could drag Loki out of Thor's shadow for even a few moments and make him feel like he was worth something. Loki cursed himself for his self-loathing thoughts and enveloped Aria in his arms, rubbing circles into her back.

"I will not be able to see my mother either, darling. Do not fret." Loki whispered. He placed his hand under Aria's chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him.

 _She's beautiful._ Loki thought. The part of himself that would've scolded him for these thoughts stayed silent as he gazed into her dark brown eyes.

Aria was confused, to say the least. This man had rescued her, told her that he had a connection with her and was comforting her after she'd been shattered by the loss of her mother. Although she was a bit creeped out, she felt something she couldn't quite put her finger on. _Something is going to change._ Aria thought. _I don't know if I'm ready._


End file.
